Google Web Toolkit
Google ウェブ ツールキット（GWT）は、Google の AJAX 開発ツールです。そして、Java 開発者の目標とされます。 ウェブアプリケーション（GUIとRPC）は、GWT API を使用している Java で記述されます。Java ファイルは、それからコンパクトな、混乱する、ブラウザに特有の JavaScript ファイルに編集されます。JavaScript をロードする小さなビットは、どのブラウザに特有のスクリプトファイルがユーザーエージェントに従い使われるかについて決定します。 API libray は、Apache ライセンス2.0 の下で認可されます。GWT-Compiler は、当初、所有者の免許の下で認可されました。最新版は、アパッチ2.0 の下でも認可されるライセンス。 The Google Web Toolkit (GWT) is an AJAX development tool from Google, targeted for Java developers. Web applications (both GUIs and RPCs) are written in Java using the GWT API. The Java files are then compiled into compact, obfuscated, browser-specific JavaScript files. A small bit of loading JavaScript determines which browser-specific script file gets used depending on the user-agent. The API libray is licensed under the Apache License 2.0. The GWT-Compiler was originally licensed under a proprietary license, but the most recent version is also licensed under the Apache 2.0 License. オンラインサンプルアプリケーション / Online sample applications Additional examples are in the GWT App Gallery: * http://gwtgallery.appspot.com/ These live sample applications have begun to scratch the surface of what can be done with the GWT framework. * Upload files with progress bar and statistics * Original Google Samples * Tic Tac Toe * GWT Hangman * Brain Training Game - Dual N Back * Word Builder Game on 5x5 board in English, Turkish, Italian or French * Simple Paint Program * Scriptaculous Effect Wrapper Demo * Rich Text Editor * Perkpipe A Twitter search engine that enables online users to search top interesting people (a.k.a. tweeple), as the way we search web via Google and Yahoo!. * Guess Number * Sudoku Solver * Free online sudoku game - GSudokr * Free online sudoku game - Sudoku-Battle * MathEclipse Computer Algebra * XHTML+CSS Reference by Example * TheRandomHomepage * Home Value Calculator * GWTChismes: Calendar Picker, Interval Selector, Progress Bar, etc * gwt-cal demo - Calendar widget with Google Calendar skin * gwt-dnd: Drag-and-Drop library and interactive demo * gwt-voices: Sound library and interactive demo * gwt-log: Logging library and interactive demo * Hornet Blast game with sound effects. * GWT-Ext Feedreader demo * Advanced GWT Components demo * Online Widget Designer * Mobile phone online management * Bookingpad Booking Engine * taskwriter.com : GTD focused task management * : Orange Gadget gallery * Online Drawing with GWT - FarbTube * Draw graffitis or upload images with this GWT site - Graffiti 2.0 * easy-restaurant-websites.com - Creates a simple website for a restaurant. * Online feed reader * QAFE, declarative UI + Declarative SOA + your technology, check the the demo and try out the code. Watch the movies on the main site for development * Leading real estate web site for Northern Texas * Nine Letters word game * GWT Video Presentation System * A risk clone game with GoogleMaps * Timetonote - Simple, Fast and Elegant CRM * web designer - web solutions. * DingLabs Reader - enables Reading-While-Listening for language learners. サードパーティのライブラリ / Third-party libraries As of Janurary 2010, Ext GWT, Smart GWT and GWT-Ext are the most used and cool widget frameworks on top of the GWT.http://ui-programming.blogspot.com/2010/01/comparation-ext-gwt-gxt-vs-gwt-ext-vs.html ;Ext GWT :Ext GWT (a.k.a. GXT) is a GWT widget library based on the Ext Js look and feel, but developed as pure Java GWT. Ext GWT is lighter and faster than GWT-Ext. Ext GWT is based on the previously independent, pure-Java/GWT MyGWT project by Darrell Meyer, who (as of May 2010) is part of Ext Js, Inc. :License: GPLv3 and commercialhttp://www.extjs.com/products/license.php (Ext JS was controversially switched from LGPL to GPLv3) :Creator: Ext JS, Inc. (Jack Slocum) ;Smart GWT :Smart GWT is a wrapper library for the SmartClient JavaScript library. Smart GWT supersedes GWT-Ext. :License: LGPL and commercial :Creator: Sanjiv Jivan ;GWT-Ext :GWT-Ext is a wrapper library for the Ext JS JavaScript library. It was superseded by Smart GWT circa November 2008. The support forum on gwt-ext.com closed at the end of 2009. Jack Slocum, author of Ext JS, supposedly pressured Sanjiv Jivan to switch GWT-Ext from LGPL to GPL, but Jivan refused. :License: LGPL, making it compatible with Ext JS 2.0.2 (LGPL) but not newer versions (GPLv3) :Creator: Sanjiv Jivan Others: * GWT mosaic * gwt-dnd - Drag and Drop for GWT * gwt-voices - GWT sound library * gwt-log - GWT Logging library * Advanced GWT Components - Rich widgets library * Rialto GWT - GWT Widget library based on Rialto * Metawidget - GWT widget that populates itself at runtime with sub-widgets to match properties of business objects * jquery4gwt - Wrapper library for jquery (not a wrapper -- an incomplete clone) ウィジェット / Widgets The GWT has only a small set of 20 widgets but it is very easy to extend. There is already a large list of open source extensions. If you have written your own widget then you can add it to the list. If you have no place to host your component then you can save it in this Wiki. If you host it in this Wiki then it will be license under the public domain. If you want save it under LGPL then you can add it to the GWT Component Library. プラグイン / Plugins The support for the different integrated development environments (IDEs) and tools is very poor currently. But there are some plugins under construction. Here is a list of such plugins. If we have overlooked one then add it. * Google eclipse plugin for gwt and app engine * Cypal Studio for GWT A plugin for Eclipse. * GWT4WTP Construction of a visual designer for Eclipse. * GWT Studio A plugin for IntelliJ IDEA. * AJAX Developer Suite A Maven plugin. * GWT Designer A plugin for Eclipse * GDevelop A plugin for Oracle JDeveloper * GWT4NB A plugin for Netbeans IDE * hibernate4gwt A plugin for hibernate * VistafeiAn Eclipse based IDE for GWT, similar to Visual Studio * GWT ToolingGWT Tooling is another Eclipse plugin. (Deprecated - see Cypal Studio GWT Plugin) ツール / Tools * Ant task for GWT * XDoclet module for GWT Used to generate service interfaces automatically. * GWanTed Create and use GWT widgets directly from JavaScript. 他の言語のために / For other languages * GWTPHP is a PHP port for GWT Server (RemoteServiceServlet). With GWTPHP you can connect GWT application with PHP. It decodes/encodes GWT requests/responses using the GWT native data interchange format. No JSON or XML-RPC is needed. * Pyjamas In exactly the same way that GWT is a Java-to-JavaScript compiler and AJAX widget set, Pyjamas is a Python-to-JavaScript compiler and AJAX widget set (with an identical API to that of GWT's widget API). In 2008, Pyjamas was ported to the desktop, bypassing all of the JavaScript completely. * RubyJS, a port of GWT to Ruby 他のAJAXフレームワークによるGWTの比較 / Comparison of GWT with other AJAX frameworks 外部リンク / External links * Official home page API ドキュメンテーション / API documentation * GWT API Documentation JavaDoc extracted from gwt-user.jar * GWT API Map チュートリアル / Tutorials * Jump Start Your AJAX Development with the Google Web Toolkit * Google Web Toolkit on xml.com * Exploring the Google Web Toolkit on IBM developerWorks * Getting started with GWT, the manual way Creating a GWT project from scratch * Google Web Toolkit: Taking the Pain Out of Ajax GWT Book by Ed Burnette 開発者ドキュメンテーション / Developer documentation * GWT Small Guide A guide for developing dynamic applications using GWT at the client side and PHP & MySQL for the server side. * Google Web Toolkit Solutions by David Geary and Rob Gordon ウィキ / Wikis * this Google Web Toolkit entry in the Google Wikia site * GWTpedia.com Wiki devoted to GWT (as of May 2010, has 55 pages and four registered users) ブログとニュース / Blogs and news * GWT Site Blog devoted to the Google Web Toolkit * Tracking News on GWT フレームワーク / Frameworks * GWTiger Framework for GWT application framework for developing enterprise applications using GWT * Rocket-gwt Lots of components for all aspects of GWT development, including widgets through to a high-level code generation abstraction. その他 / Other * GWT Lens on Squidoo * December 2007 conference on GWT 引用 / References